The Rules of Time-travel
by Why should I tell you my name
Summary: Why should you follow the rules of Time-travel? Join Harry, Ron, Neville and Draco to find out. Not half as cliche ass it sounds please read!
1. Chapter 1

I know they're not the correct ages but please give it a chance. I needed a way to connect the black sisters with the gryffindors and I promise my OC is not just there for no reason.

**Chapter One: Never Tackle Someone with a Timeturner**  
"Give it back!" screamed Harry as he ran in to the hospital wing with Neville and Ron.  
"Merlin Malfoy, why do you even have it?" asked Neville who looked as if he could smell Ron's week old socks, the way that his nose was screwed up in confusion. Draco however just looked slightly put out that it was three against one instead of it just being him and Harry, but he was glad that Hermione wasn't there. He didn't want her to make a fool out of him again, she had already shown him up in Transfiguration this morning and once a day was quite enough for him. Ron suddenly lunged for the blonde boy pulling him from his thoughts. Harry followed suit knocking the small shiny timeturner out of Draco's hand, it fell to the floor with a tinkling smash and all the boys were covered in a fine layer of the powdery sand.

Suddenly the light changed, it became brighter and brighter until it was almost as if they were standing on the sun, but it faded just as quickly as it came and out of nowhere they were standing in the hospital wing again. It was different though, Harry felt uneasy, this is a trick, he thought. Gradually he became aware of people on the other end of the wing. There was a girl who appeared to be sleeping in a bed and she was surrounded by people, three boys and one girl. The tallest of the boys was arguing with the redheaded girl a few paces from the bed where there was a sandy haired boy obviously trying to console a black haired boy with misty eyes who looked as though his owl just died.

Ron took one look at the people and tried to ask who they were. To his confusion they didn't seem to even notice the boy's presence in the room. This time Neville tried by screaming at them, "Who are you!" the redhead and the tall boy continued to argue in hushed voices. Harry took a better look and was startled to see that the tall boy had messy black hair and glasses; he looked just like himself except with hazel eyes and no scar. "Dad," he whispered, hopefully. Draco sneered at him, "And I suppose we've brought your parents back from the dead as well as Sirius Black then Potter." Neville, who had looked more bewildered than anything else before, now just seemed as if he would rather be facing off with Snape than be in the room with Sirius Back. "S-S-Sirius Bl-Black what… why… how… when… where" he stuttered Ron interrupted with a quick "Sirius was never guilty of murder Neville." This didn't appear to satisfy Neville but he backed down quickly when he saw the fiery look Harry had aquired.

"Shhhh" whispered Harry straining to hear what the people who appeared to be his parents were arguing about. He made his way over behind the bed where the girl was lying and tried to listen, "but who did this, she can't be this hurt from walking into a door and I'm not accepting such horrendous excuses anymore!" whispered the girl in what appeared to be her attempt at not shouting. The boy replied with a much calmer demeanour "Evans you just have to take her excuses, no matter how horrendous they are she's not going to tell you especially if you're trying to push it." "Merlin James, will you and your girlfriend stop talking as if she's not here!" the boy who seemed to be Sirius interrupted. Harry smiled triumphantly at Draco who just looked surprised. "Yeah Sirius stop talking as if she's not here" the girl in the bed awoke from her stupor and sat up to face Sirius with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Who's that?" asked Harry to no one in particular; Draco, who had reached new levels of pale, whispered, "Callidora Lucretia Black." Harry, Ron and Neville looked confused but listened to Callidora speaking, "Will you get them for me please, Pomfrey won't let me leave and we need to speak as soon as possible," a look of doubt crossed over Sirius' face but Callidora seemed to catch this look too and she looked at Sirius with a huge pair of eyes and he obliged to go and get the people she wanted, taking the boy Harry assumed to be Remus with him. "Why do you need your sisters?" asked Lily, "I'm with Evans on this one," James added quickly looking at Callidora who appeared to deflate a bit after Sirius and Remus left, "They're my family and as you said Lily my sisters and I want them now," she snapped at them both. They appeared to be in an awkward silence when Ron turned to Draco "how did you know who she was" he asked with a look of amazement on his face, "just wait I think that we're about to find out," replied Draco looking grim.

Draco was unbelievably and unnervingly correct in that statement for not two minutes later three girls burst into the hospital wing, followed closely by Remus and Sirius. "Where is she" demanded the most intimidating girl with dark curly hair down to her waist and a dark wand clutched tightly in her right hand; "Bella calm down, being angry isn't going to solve anything" scolded one of the other two girls with a nicer looking face but the same hair down to her waist even if it wasn't as dark. It suddenly clicked with Harry, "Bellatrix Lestrange" he whispered looking at the teenaged version of the broken woman who killed the man standing only metres away from her. Ron put a hand on his shoulder "she hasn't done it yet, maybe she's not totally deranged yet," Harry gulped and nodded not meeting anyone's eye. Draco stared at the third girl who appeared to be completely bored with this situation, she must be his mother Neville realised looking in amazement at the two boys beside him who were seeing teenaged versions of their parents, it must be odd he pondered.

"Ugh filthy mudblood get away from my sister" exclaimed Bellatrix threateningly, while pointing her wand at Lily. Andromeda and Narcissa reacted by grabbing Bellatrix by her arms and wrestling her wand from her grip, while Callidora sat up straighter in her bed and simply said "Apologise." Draco did a double take when he heard this and Harry's jaw dropped to the ground along with Ron's Neville just looked dumbfounded.

Bellatrix looked at her younger sister with her hands behind her back and glared, she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off, "Yes, yes, if you had your wand Blah, blah, blah. Just say you're sorry to Lily and we can all get back to normal" Callidora looked directly into Bellatrix's eyes with a bored expression. "Fine, Sorry" Bellatrix said through gritted teeth. To say that the boys were shocked would have been a massive understatement but they seemed to have a mutual silent agreement that the conversation was important and they needed to listen so they didn't speak over the people from the past.

"Thank you now was that so hard? Lily do you have anything to say to Bella?" questioned Callidora looking towards the door where Lily had tried to sneak out unnoticed "Apology accepted" Lily told the girl before practically sprinting out the door closely followed by James and Remus who were muttering something about finding Peter for lunch. Sirius eyed the girls tentatively before striding out after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! new chapter sorry for delay in getting this up I know the first chapter didn't make sense on its own but maybe this will help a little, please review if you read this, whether you like it or not.

**Chapter 2: Never Look Too Closely At The Past**

Harry's jaw dropped, he just saw Bellatrix Lestrange apologise to his mother; and while Bellatrix Lestrange apologising to anyone seems quite absurd in his mind, apologising to his mother who was not only dead but a muggleborn just felt wrong. Harry glanced at Draco who was standing with his jaw completely slack watching the blonde girl with a haughty demeanour hand the wand back to a young version of the woman who had killed Sirius. It was odd she didn't look completely deranged yet and her eyes were lit up with an odd mixture of triumph of getting the others to leave and defeat of having to apologise to do so; it was the most life Harry had ever seen in her eyes and it appeared as though she was respected in this room by all of her sisters. Callidora broke the silence,

"So Cissy where on earth did that awful looking bruise on your cheek come from?" the comment was obviously directed at the blonde girl who reached into her pocket to produce a make-up brush and a small mirror while murmuring under her breath, "You're one to talk." "Quite right Cissy, quit right" said Bellatrix with a smirk playing on her lips, "where on earth did darling Cali get all of these horrifying bruises all over her arms and face?" The girl in the bed's face grew pale and murmured, "Ask Lestrange number two where he got the bruises on his knuckles and he'll tell you where I got mine," the oldest looking girl sighed while Narcissa concentrated very hard on her face in the mirror and Bellatrix stood up from her seat and started yelling at the top of her voice about murder. The girls repeat the process from earlier and confiscate her wand once more except this time they handed the wand to Callidora who hid it under her pillow. "Anyways I asked you a question Cissy please do answer," when Narcissa angled her head slightly away from Callidora, the oldest girl answered "Malfoys always were annoying, we met with Lucius and Nott earlier and we had a small disagreement," Callidora suddenly seemed much more alert and almost jumped out of the bed "I'm going to kill them" she cried as Bellatrix forced her down and back into the bed. "Merlin Ana why'd you tell her that's not something that you say to the ill, look at how distressed she is now," as Bellatrix continued to fuss over the girl who was putting up a good fight.

The time travellers looked at each other, they had no idea that this I the kind of thing that went on in pureblood families, all apart from Draco it seemed who was staring at his mother and aunts with a look of utter disbelief on his face. Harry looked at Draco, and wondered what it must be like to discover your parent's early relationship in their school days and probably seeing his aunts Andromeda and Callidora for the first time in such an overwhelming situation. The sisters began to speak again and the boys looked back towards the scene with looks of disgust and interest on their faces.

Andromeda who Harry remembered Sirius talking about spoke first, "Bella if you're trying to hide black eyes I would suggest wearing more eye make-up, it just looks silly now." Bellatrix glanced at her sister and simply replied "Well no one's fooled by those short sleeves, I mean they're continuously falling up your arms and the handprints are clearly visible." Andromeda looked crestfallen but in the silence after Bellatrix's comment they seemed to look at each other in an oddly competitive way.

"Bagsy, falling down three flights of stairs!" shouted Callidora quickest off the mark, "Well I fell off a broom" exclaimed Bellatrix "And Bella hit me with a book," Andromeda said smugly proud of not being last in their excuse race, while Callidora looked at Narcissa and said "You walked into a wall," for some reason the girls found this statement absolutely hilarious and burst out laughing. Harry privately thought that it was some sort of inside joke, he began to wonder what it could possibly be but in periphery vision Ron caught his eye and he turned to look at the boys Neville had gone very pale but Draco seemed as if he had gone insane, he was stuttering "I didn't… I couldn't, how did they…" but he didn't appear to be speaking to anyone in particular just trying to sort out thoughts. Harry realised that he must be very overwhelmed, in learning his parents past. Harry himself found it quite overwhelming and he had always known that the men mentioned were absolute gits.


End file.
